


Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronicles: The First Christmas

by Omega696



Series: Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronicles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, M/M, Pack Building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is brewing and their not sure what.<br/>It may be sinister Stiles would think, but the plate of Sugar cookies is distracting Stiles maybey is not an End of the world sort brewing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronicles: The First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy little piece really. I couldn’t resist writing it.  
> No beta, so please excuse typos or grammar fo-pahs.  
> Also Do not own anyone except Damion. I just play with the rest.  
> Finally to all the Teen-Wolfies out there, I wish you all a Merry Christmas or equivalent festive wishes.  
> So I wish a [Insert appropriate festive saying here] to all and to all a good night!  
> Omega

Teen Wolf: The Magus Chronicles - The first Christmas

 

The pack started to notice things seeming a little different in November, it wasn’t something that you could put a finger on but something was definitely not quite the same.

Stiles frowned at Scott and munched on a sugar cookie that he had gotten from a plate on the table in the entertainment room. “I don’t know it’s like something is building up to something.”

Scott looked up from his Green Lantern comic and frowned back at Stiles “End of the world kind of building up to something?”

Jackson looked up from the Batman he had sneaked off of Scott’s comic pile “Yeah that sort of something?”

Stiles shook his head. “No not an End of the world kind of something, just a something that seems to be building up to something.” He finished the cookie and looked forlornly at his hand. The cookie reminded him of something, he just wasn’t sure what. He shrugged and snagged another arrow shaped cookie from the plate and leaned over to grab a comic from the pile.

Scott slapped his hand away. “No cookie grease on the comics! Wash your hands first then you can get one.”

Stiles pouted. “Jackson didn’t have too.”

Scott’s head snapped round to see Jackson reading his Batman while eating an arrow shaped cookie. “NoooOOOoooOOOOooo, you’ll ruin it!” He cried out, howling the elongated O of the no.

Jackson put the cookie down. “Sorry, I’ll buy you another one.”

Stiles placed a consoling hand on Scott’s shoulder. “He didn’t mean it.”

It was Scott’s turn to pout now “It’s all right, you didn’t know the proper comic handling procedure.”

Jackson shot Stiles a look that read ‘Scott’s lost it.’ Stiles returned it with a look that said ‘Tell me about it.”

The something that was building to something was forgotten for the moment.

..oo00OO00oo..

Danny was checking the computers for anything that might be of interest to them when he noticed a probability forecast calculation hogging the resources. He went to lower its priority but found that it was set by the Sys admin and was locked.

“That’s odd.” He mused to himself as he ran some more checks on the process and saw it was a meteorological forecast for the Beacon Hills area for the next two months.

“Damion must have set that running, wonder why he put it so high on the process schedule?” He said out loud to himself as he pulled at his bottom lip.

“Talking to yourself is a sign of madness you know.”

Danny turned round and saw Stiles coming down the stairs. He had two mugs and a plate of cookies. Danny groaned “You can’t be eating more cookies. It’s like they are never out of your hand.”

Stiles looked forlornly at his mate. “It’s not my fault that plates of them keep appearing round the house, then filling themselves up. Besides I brought you Hot Chocolate.” He added his best winning smile to the end.

Danny cracked under its light; he could never resist that smile. “Ok, but let’s have it up stairs. We’re still finding evidence of the great ‘Pumpkin Pie Toss’ in the servers, best not to add Hot Chocolate to it as well.”

Stiles pouted this time. “That wasn’t my fault, if Jackson hadn’t been practicing his Ninja Wolf moves that would never have happened.”

Danny nodded consolingly to Stiles “I know, wasn’t your fault for eating from a whole pumpkin pie and bringing it into the war room. But we now have a ‘No Food or Drink, especially if it’s Stiles’ policy down here.” He pointed at the sign behind Stiles that said that exactly.

Stiles harrumphed, and Danny laughed and joined his mate by the Stairs to go up to the lounge. He snagged one of the sugar cookies from the plate, they were good. “So you made me hot chocolate, that is so sweet.”

Stiles rocked his head “There was a warming pitcher of it in the Kitchen, but I did think to bring you a cup and cookies!”

Danny smiles “Ok you still get points for that.” He leaned over and kissed Stiles, tasting the sweetness of the cookies on his lips. The pair split after a minute and headed up to the lounge to continue in comfort.

“So what were you looking at?” Stiles asked as the moved up the stairs.

Danny had to think for a moment as his brain came back from Sugary Stiles. “Oh, Damion was running a forecasting programming, looks like we’re in for a wet Christmas.”

Stiles frowned. “That’s a shame would have been nice to get a white Christmas.”

Danny shrugged “I know, but we can still cuddle in front of a roaring fire.”

Stiles smiled at the prospect. “Can we wear matching jumpers?”

Danny sighed “If we must, but only for you.”

Stiles grinned. “I have ones with Santa’s Sleigh being pulled by wolves.”

Danny shook his head. “Only you would finds matching jumpers with Santa and Wolves on it for us.”

Stiles grin took on a mischievous quality. “Not just for us, got ones for the whole pack.”

Danny groaned, this is could bode very badly. “You’ll never get Derek to wear one.”

Stiles chuckled “Don’t need to, just need to get Damion o wear one and he’ll do the rest.”

Danny sat down on the couch and took the Hot Chocolate from Stiles. “Your evil, you do know that?”

Stiles shrugged “People keep saying that about me, I might get a complex.”

Danny just laughed and kissed Stiles again, snagging one of the remaining cookies from the plate.

..oo00OO00oo..

It was early December and Derek frowned at the UPS delivery guys arriving in three vans, they began to unload the large boxes and the lead man brought the signing device to him “It’s a large delivery you’re getting, third one this week isn’t it.” The man said as Derek took the tablet and signed it.

“Yeah new stuff for the thing.” Derek commented half heartedly trying to forestall the conversation before it started. He stood back to let them put the packages into the front hall of Lair. He bet it was Lydia going nuts again with the accounts that Damion had set up for them to use. He better have words, there was an acceptable level of overspend and then there was this.

The men put the final box inside and the lead driver smiled at Derek on his way out again. Derek went inside and shouted “Lydia!” He waited a few minutes but there was no sign of her, he shouted again with a touch of his Alpha voice “LYDIA! Get down here, NOW!”

There was movement from upstairs and he could here Lydia complaining about shouty wolves interrupting her afternoon rest. She stomped down the stairs and glared at Derek. “What!”

Derek glared right back at her and gestured to the boxes. “What the hell have you been buying this time?”

Lydia frowned at him and the boxes. “I haven’t been buying anything. I learned my lesson last time when you chewed me out for updating everyone’s wardrobe. Not that certain Alpha’s couldn’t use some work on their colour pallet.”

Derek sensed that he was about to be shopped for again, which would lead to all his old t-shirts and trousers disappearing and him having to either borrow stuff from Scott, Danny and Damion  or wear the hideously bright stuff Lydia was determined to see him in. “If you didn’t buy it then who did?”

Lydia frowned and shook her head. “No idea, but they have good tastes.” She said when she read the shipping labels. “Also they look like they’re from the same place as the last lot.” She quirked her head to the side as something clicked. “What happened to the last lot of boxes?”

Derek raised an eyebrow as he thought about it. “Actually I have no idea. I thought you guys moved them.”

Lydia shook her head “Nope we thought you had moved them.” She said putting a finger to her lips as she thought about it starting to see patterns forming. “I see, Ok let me know if you need to blame me for more shopping. Though I think I may go online and see if I can grab a few bargains.”

Derek froze hearing the threat underlying what she had said and decided that retreat was the best option as the dominant Alpha and exited looking for the Beta’s.

Lydia smirked at how easy that was and tapped one of the boxes. “I wonder...” She smiled and went back to her room.

..oo00OO00oo..

Still early December and Allison and Scott were sitting in the library working on the latest essay that Mrs Dell had set on Romeo and Juliet. Scott chewed at the end of the pen and looked at what he had written. “I don’t know if I have enough on the feud between the two houses. I know that the pressures that the families placed on them to act in the way the feud had moulded their historical interactions.”

Allison set down her pen and looked at Scott. “You know you’re hot when you talk all intellectual like that.”

Scott smirked at her. “No one ever believes that I can get the gist of this stuff. Besides the whole feud thing kinda reminds me of us and the whole Werewolves Hunter thing.”

Allison smiled “Yeah, there is a lot of that going round. Though I like to think we have moved past the worst of the ‘my family wants to hang your pelt above the fire place’ thinking.”

Scott laughed at that. “Except for your Grandfather and maybe your mother, you get hurt and I am number one with a Wolfsbane bullet.”

Allison rolled her eyes “Yeah, Granddad still hasn’t forgiven you for making me a Werewolf. Mum would kill you for hurting me, the werewolf thing is optional.”

Scott grasped her hand and smiled at her “Never going to happen.”

Allison went to kiss Scott and almost made it when something large and green going past the window distracted her. “What was that?”

Scott whined at missing the kiss, but turned to look out the window, he caught sight of another tree moving past the window frame.”Huh, what’s that all about?”

They both looked at each other and got up moving to the front door. Jackson was standing there signing a delivery pad. “What’s going on Jacks?”

Jackson looked over “Oh hey, yeah it’s the tree delivery.”

Scott frowned as the words didn’t quite fit together “Tree delivery?”

Jackson nodded “Yeah, we seem to be getting a dozen trees. See.” He handed the delivery note over to Scott and Allison looked at it over his shoulder.

“He’s right it looks like they were ordered by one of Damions companies for here.” Allison commented.

The Delivery men came in the front door with six foot Scot’s pine “This one’s for the Study.” The lead man said to them. Jackson pointed to the door behind them in the hall.

Over the next hour the men delivered another nine trees to the various public rooms. The pine scent was permeating the house making it smell like the forest. The Pups had all assembled during the commotion and all other tasks were forgotten as the girls took charge.

“Ok the big tree in the hall is going to take the most work. Danny you have a good eye for design so you and Jackson take that one.” Lydia said pointing to the fifteen foot tree in the corner.

“Why don’t I get to help Danny?” Stiles pouted

Lydia sighed “Because Stiles I would rather we didn’t have to dig you out of toppled Christmas Trees. Your job is to get us cookies and hot chocolate. Can you handle that?”

“I feel like I’m being given the safety scissors and told to sit in the corner.” Stiles said in a sulky tone.

Lydia patted him on the arm consolingly. “You are Stiles.”

Stiles glared at her open mouthed as the others laughed. “I hate to point out to you that we don’t have decorations” He added deciding one up Lydia’s plans.

Lydia gave Stiles a knowing smirk. “Yes we do. They were delivered a while back and are under the stairs in large boxes. There is enough to decorate the whole house, I checked. What’s more we can theme each rooms colour and style.”

Jackson frowned “That‘s taking it to a whole new level of control Lyid’s.”

Lydia shook her head. “Not me, the boxes are packed that way, and the number of Dec’s in each one made it easy to determine where they were to go.”

Allison linked arms with Scott. “You and I, we’ll do the Library and the entertainment room.”

Lydia nodded. “Good. I’ll take the Study and the dining room. Jacks when you get done in here take the two outside the front door Ok.

Jackson nodded “Ok. Stiles if you’re good, you can help with those ones.”

Stiles grinned. “Ok, I’m on festive snackage.”

As they split up music started to play from the various linked speakers, and Christmas carols started playing. “Nice choice who ever that was.” Lydia called out as they started decorating. The pairs decorating the trees agreed and Stiles coming back with Cookies and Hot Chocolate nodded.

..oo00OO00oo..

Melissa was looking at her shifts schedule for the festive period and was glad to see that she had a three day period starting Christmas Eve. It had been a few years since she had such a clear run through, probably them still finding ways to apologise for all the crap she had gotten because of being suspended earlier in the year. She was setting down the schedule when she heard a thump from upstairs.

Rolling her eyes she shouted “Scott, get your ass down here.”

There was a thumping down the stairs that sounded like a herd of elephants. Even with all the added extra’s that being a Werewolf had added to her son, he could still act like any other teenager and make more noise that was thought to be humanly possible. She heard a second pair of feet following Scott’s. Scott came barrelling in followed closely behind by Stiles, it reminded Melissa of all the times this pair had done that since they were five. “Will you please use the front door that is why we have a door on the house you know?” She said.

Scott looked chastises and Stiles grinned “Sorry Mrs M, we were running through the woods and it was easier to go up an in the side.”

Melissa shook her head. “Of course, coming climbing up the side of the house and in the window is easier than coming in the front door.”

Stiles shrugged and smiled.

Scott dragged them back to the moment “What was it you were after mom?”

Melissa thought for a second and remembered “Oh yeah, I have Christmas off this year so we can do something as a Family.”

Scott looked torn between it being good news and bad news. “Gee mom that’s brilliant, but we were talking about doing something as a Pack; I thought you were working Christmas day.”

Melissa nodded in understanding. “I was, but they switched my shifts around last minute. When I said as a Family I meant we could try to do something as an extended Family.”

Scott brightened at that and smiled lopsidedly “That would be really cool mom.”

Stiles jerked slapping Scott on the back. “That is so cool; my dad has the day off as well he was coming as well. It would be really cool to have the whole family together.”

Melissa nodded “Yes it would be. I know it’s been hard on us all the last few years getting together for any length of time. Tell you what have a word with Derek and Damion and see if we can stay at the Pack house. That way we won’t need to worry about travelling and we can all be together.”

Scott grinned “That is such a cool idea; you should see the pace it’s like a winter wonderland with all the Dec’s.”

Melissa nodded as she looked into the living room noting the absence of any past the few cards that had been put up. With her working and Scott being out all the time it just hadn’t gotten done. This way at lease it would feel like Christ as for her and the boys.

Scott followed his mom’s look and gave her the sad puppy eyes and hugged her “It’s ok, really I understand.”

Melissa returned the hug knowing that Scott did understand, it just hurt that he had had to.

Stiles stood there for a moment then said “Where’s my hug?” Giving them both the sad puppy eyes. Melissa shook her head and Scott rolled his eyes at his brother, and then dragged him into the hug.

..oo00OO00oo..

Late December, two days to Christmas. Derek came into the Kitchen and stopped as he saw the mountain of food. “What the hell. Has Stiles been let loose ordering the groceries again?”

A voice called out from the Pantry “No, I have just been ordering for Christmas dinner. Now don’t just stand there grab some of that and bring it in here so we can put it away.”

Derek rolled his eyes at his Mate, and then the pieces clicked together. “It’s been you all along hasn’t it?” He asked as he grabbed a bag of shopping.

“What do you mean?” Damion asked from the store.

Derek handed him the bags. “You’ve been on a Christmas kick since November, the cookies and the presents and the trees and decorations, the constant music.” He said stating it as fact.

Damion shrugged. “Maybe, after the year we’ve had I thought it would be nice to do something as a family.”

Derek frowned “Did you get Melissa and Stan time off?”

Damion looked guilty as he busied himself putting cranberry sauce away.

Derek snorted “You big softy. What did you do?

“I may have donated an MRI and bought new police cruisers, but I never asked, just said it would be nice if the kids from the study group could be with their Family.”

Derek laughed “You are so... I don’t know is there something more soft that soft?” He pulled Damion up and kissed him.

“I thought we could do a full pack dinner Christmas Eve and then Christmas day, Scott and Stiles and their parents could have it with us, Scott asked. I know the Whitmore’s are going for a Cruise, not that you would ever get me near a boat, so Jackson is invited as well, he wasn’t up for the Cruise either. We may even get the others dropping in at some point during the day. Allison wanted to be here but Granddad is in town so she has to do dinner at her house, Lydia is with her Mum this year so they have an open invitation just in case. Danny’s family is coming into town so he’s having dinner with them, but may pop in.” Damion said trying to explain everything.

Derek looked fondly at his mate. “It’s good that we all get time to spend with our families. I’m lucky mine is here.”

Damion gave him a shy smile. “So am I.”

The both turned towards a loud crashing noise coming from the Entertainment room. Damion added “I think...”

Derek laughed and leaned in to kiss his mate again.

..oo00OO00oo..

December twenty fourth and pandemonium rained in the Lair. Stiles, Danny and Allison were helping Melissa and Damion in the Kitchen. The pair of them had been cooking since early that morning and rest of the Pups were in the entertainment room watching a Muppet Christmas carol with fresh cookies and Hot Chocolate.

“The Turkeys done, do we need do anything to it?” Danny asked from his post by the oven.

Damion nodded as he was mashing the potatoes. “Yes transfer it to the rack over there and then tent it with fresh tinfoil so it can rest.

Danny nodded and set to it. Melissa called out from the stove top “Danny, once you’ve done that bring the juices from it over here so I can make the gravy.” Again Danny nodded.

Stiles was making the trifle, and buzzing slightly from the amount of candy canes he had eaten which was why he was banned from hot and sharp things. “The Desserts are done.  We have enough sweet stuff here to put a herd of rhino into a sugar induce comma. So I think that might be enough.”

Allison laughed from where she was icing the Christmas cake. “It’s looking good. Oh has anyone set the table?” She added with a thought.

Damion nodded “I Sent Lydia to organise that, so I think she is rounding up volunteers from the Entertainment room.”

Stiles snorted “More like conscript them.”

They herd Jackson and Scott yelping from Entertainment room.

Melissa nodded at that “Scary girl.” The others laughed.

Stan and Derek came in from the back door their arms laden with chopped wood. “We have enough here to keep the fire going all night.“ Stan said. “Glad I didn’t need to chop it, Werewolves are handy swinging and axe.”

Stiles snorted “See I told you we had our uses.” He looked over and they could see a pair of candy canes poking out of Stiles mouth like sugary fangs.

Stand groaned. “Stiles how much sugar have you had? You know you’ll be up all night.”

Stiles frowned making him look more like a Walrus. “I’ve only had a few.”

Danny snorted “Boxes more like.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out. “Better be good or you’ll not get your Christmas present.”

Derek rolled his eyes and finished stacking the wood in the utility room. “Well it’s still raining but if he’s still hyper later, I’ll take him for a run.”

Stan shot Derek a grateful look.

Damion slapped his forehead “I knew I forgot to do something.”

The others looked at him curiously. Derek asked “What did you forget with all the lists and to-notes you have?”

Damion pointed upwards. “I forgot the weather.”

Stan snorted and Melissa looked perplexed “You can’t do anything about the weather; we haven’t had a white Christmas for years.” She said.

Damion just smiled and handed the masher to Danny. “I’ll be right back.” He took of his t-shirt and headed out the back door and the Wolves had a knowing smile.

Allison told the older couple “You might want to look out the back if you want to see a Christmas Miracle.”

Stan and Melissa both joined Stiles and Derek at the window. Damion was standing on the patio facing towards the woods. He placed a hand to his chest and drew the Crystal form of his Locus from is resting place. He released it to full sword form and held the blade in front of him the hilt about chest height and let it go, the blade floated there glowing in a red light.

Stan was frowning and asked “What’s he up too?”

Stiles grinned “I think I know and you’ll see very soon.”

Damion shifted form to his Beta state and unfurled his wings as well. He then held his hands up on either side of the sword and red and black energies began to play of them and the sword blade. Above the sword a swirling ball of black and red light began to form and grow. As it did Damion’s body was surrounded by the reddish glow and his wings seem to explode in lights becoming transcendent and ethereal in their beauty.

From the dining room they could hear the others also commenting on the show in the garden.

Suddenly the ball of light stretched into a shaft of swirling red and black that pierced the clouds and black lightning crackled over them. The shaft of light dissipated and the glow around Damion faded as well. He stood there for a moment and then shifted back to human, and then he released the sword and bonded it to himself again. Coming back to the Kitchen he saw he attracted a crowd. “Hello?” he said to the amassed group.

Melissa smiled “That was nice, but what were you trying to do?”

Allison grinned and answered the question “That.” She said pointing.

The rain had stopped falling and had turned to snow instead. Large flakes drifted down covering the ground and as they watched it started to lye and build up.

Derek smiled at the scene. “Now it looks like Christmas.” Coming up behind his mate and embracing him.

Melissa rushed back to the stove saving the gravy that was about to boil. All the Pack gathered together as the food was dished up into serving platters and taken through to the dining room. Stiles disappeared and returned with jumpers, which he began to hand out. They were all Christmas scenes but had been done so that the normal Christmas icons had been replaced by Wolfs. The others looked at them with grins and pulled them on because it was Christmas. Stiles green jumper had Santa’s sleigh being pulled by wolves; Danny’s was red and had Wolves howling at a snowy moon with carol sheets in their paws. Lydia’s jumper was white and had a Wolf skating across a pond; Jackson’s was also white and had a Snow-wolf on it. Scott’s and Allison’s jumpers were matching gold with a pair of wolves cuddled up in front of the fire. Damion’s jumper was red and had three Wolves following a star; Derek’s was black and had a Wolf carrying a bag of presents. Stan had a green jumper with a gold star on it, and Melissa had white one with a red cross.

When they had the jumpers on they gave Stiles a group hug. “Lydia found the place online and I got Danny to do the designs.”

Derek ruffled Stiles hair. “Nice work Pup.”

They settled around the table and Derek was at the head of the table. Damion brought the turkey through and set it in front of Derek. He stood up and took the carving tools handed to him, before he started though he put them down and picked up his glass. “Before I carve I just want to say, I’m glad that my family is here to share this time together. We’ve been through a lot, and it hasn’t been easy, but we got through it because we were together. So I want to say thank you to you all for being there for each other.”

Everyone raised their glasses and as one said “To the Pack.”

After the toast Derek began to carve the turkey and platter started getting passed around. Crackers were being pulled and silly hats being forced on heads. Bad jokes were making people groan and laugh at the same time. The bustle was there but it was the bustle of Family.

 Derek took his share of the Turkey and passed the platter to Damion who took his and passed it to Scott. Scott took his and passed it to his Melissa who passed it to Stan. Then it was passed around the other pack members. Even at Christmas pack had a certain order to follow.

After dinner they settled in front of the roaring fire and listened as Stan read a night before Christmas, having been guilted into it by Stiles and his generous use of the Puppy eyes. They then exchanged the gifts they had gotten each other in the Secret Santa. As the night drew on the Pups that had to go home reluctantly made their goodbyes to their mates and set off. The snow was still falling but was not too deep that it made it too dangerous to drive.

The Pack that was staying all made their way to bed themselves.

..oo00OO00oo..

It was half four in the morning when there was a scream from down stairs that woke the house hold. “HE’S BEEN!!!!!!”

Derek groaned from where he was wrapped around his mate. “I’m going to rip Stiles throat out with my teeth.”

Damion batted at his shoulder. “They’re just being pups, leave them be.”

Derek snorted “He’s seventeen, not seven. Well at least physically.”

Damion kissed Derek and ran a hand down his cheek “Sour Wolf.”

The pair got up and pulled on dressing gowns and made their way down the stairs. They met Melissa coming back from the Kitchen with a tray full of Mugs and hot chocolate and coffee. “You get used to it after a while.” She said noting Derek’s half asleep expression.

“Don’t want to get used to it, far too early.” He mumbled taking the coffee that he was offered.

They went into the living room and all three couldn’t help snorting at the sight. Stiles, Scott, and Jackson were surrounded by wrapping paper as they tore into the parcels that were waiting on them, each wearing a look of childhood innocence.

Stan was videoing it and looked over as Melissa handed him a Mug. “It reminds me of when Stiles was five.” He said with a sad smile.

Melissa nodded looking at Scott “Yeah, he always loved the opening the presents.”

Damion smiles at the three acting like Pups. “We’ll need a copy for the Whitmore’s, Mrs Whitmore was most insistent that we capture the affair, I think she knew what reaction Jackson would give.”

The adults handed round the presents that were for them while the Pups were un-boxing gadgets and creating mayhem. There were other piles of gifts waiting for the others if they managed to join them that today, and if not when they were able to get together.

Melissa sat smiling, with a new silk scarf from Scott round her shoulders. “This is what we all needed. A proper family Christmas.” The other agreed sipping there drinks and laughing at the Pups antics.

Outside the snow still gently fell and the Moon frosty and almost full watched over her children like any parent, always there no matter what.

 


End file.
